The Acts of Wisdom Enhanced
by pa55ion
Summary: {STORY ON HOLD...I'm having a major writer's block} The four heroes embark on a journey to clear the world of Darkness but will they make it? Will friendships cease to exist? Read and Review!
1. Prologue & Signs: The very first

The Acts of Impending Life? Or Doom?  
  
Prologue:  
  
Salazar Slytherin woke up with a start, panting. His eyes held pure shock, pure wonder and also pure confusion. He ran through the memories of the vision he had when he was still in bed. He asked himself, "What does this mean? When will it happen? Where will it happen? How can it happen?"  
  
After giving much thought, he decided to ask help from his other mates. Maybe they know something about it. He threw on his robe and walked out of his private chamber.  
  
When he reached the meeting room, he turned the doorknob and went in. As he closed the door, he wasn't surprised to see that Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were sitting there with looks of shock and tiredness. Well, maybe Helga was sniffing a few times he noticed.  
  
Godric Gryffindor looked up from his hands and motioned to Salazar to sit down. Salazar followed and sat down on a plush comfort chair beside Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"So, anyone knows what's happening?" asked Godric. He then bit his lip in thought.  
  
"It seems to me that everyone got a piece of news to share," Salazar answered, looking around the whole room. "Why not we speak it out to get it off our system?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Rowena.  
  
"I'll go first," Salazar said. "I had a vision prophecy. There was this forest in front of me, lit by only the pale moonlight hanging desperately in the sky. I walked towards it and soon, I came towards a clearing. There stood a centaur and a snake. I looked at them curiously, then suddenly they spoke, each saying a verse of the prophecy." Salazar stopped. He took in a deep breath and continued,  
  
"One born in the dark, One born in the light, Two born in between the two.  
  
Four must cooperate, Four must stand strong, Four must save the world.  
  
The dark one bonds with one of the between, The light one bonds with the other, Both pairs got to have one aim, one focus, for their powers to be released.  
  
The world's greatest evil forces will be unleashed, If any walks in the footsteps for another But the four joined powers will chase doom away.  
  
If not fulfilled, the world will awaits its disaster A disaster too cruel to be true."  
  
Helga let out a gasp filled with shock and fear. "Oh Merlin, help us!"  
  
Rowena looked at Salazar curiously and said calmly, "I think your prophecy leads to my vision. I saw 4 people reigning over the earth in victory. Peace was all over the world. People were rejoicing in freedom and you can feel the joy in the people's hearts too. As I stood there, I felt something. Something that feels good and powerful. I wonder what that is."  
  
Godric stared at Rowena, then he said, "I think the feeling is love Rowena. Love is something very powerful. Love can make you to do anything to hold on to that particular something. Moreover, Salazar's prophecy said 'the dark one bonds with one of the between, the light one bonds with the other'. The word 'bonds' means love or marriage."  
  
Helga turned abruptly to face the other three. "There was this vision I had. I think it is the result of the world if the four did not cooperate with each other. Oh, it was horrible. Darkness looms over the world, evil laughter was cackling all over it. People in chains, people with blood all over their body. Wizards in hoods keep on torturing the poor people. Blood, corpses and rotting stench was all over. It's been terrifying. Even buildings were cracked and tumbling, killing thousands. This cannot happen, must not happen."  
  
"Whose descendants is them?" asked Rowena.  
  
"Ours. The four of us," answered Godric silently. His face set in a grim line.  
  
"Godric, do we have a chance in choosing who will be the four?" asked Salazar.  
  
Godric closed his eyes for a moment, thinking deeply. Then he suddenly opened up his eyes, which was now filled with hope and joy, "Yes! We can! We can choose it!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were feeling refreshed once more. "How?" asked Rowena. "Oh, and by the way Godric, how do you know of all these things?"  
  
Godric smiled at his mate with his eyes twinkling and replied, "Well, let's just say that I have a knack for solving problems. Actually, since I figured out the four victors will be our descendants, each of us got to create a spell. Then we four have to agree on which generation our four victors will be in. As for the sex, Rowena's and mine are males while Helga's and Salazar's a females. Then the four of us got to perform the spell, then we just have to let nature take its course."  
  
"Alright, so why not we just decide on the generation first?" asked Helga.  
  
"Sure. What about our 500th generation?" Salazar suggested.  
  
"Okay, that's fine," agreed Godric. "Now for the spells, we just have to create."  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
After a few weeks.  
  
Everyone gathered back in the meeting room carrying their wands.  
  
"Everyone ready?" asked Rowena. "This spell will decide our future victors and all. It also allows us to communicate with the four even when we're dead."  
  
Everyone nod in understanding.  
  
"Let's begin." Godric said.  
  
The four of them stood in a circle with the roll of parchment in the middle of them. Each holding their wands in their right hands. Then, they chanted the spell together pointing their wands at the parchment. All four of them were thinking about the same person they want to be the victors.  
  
"Fire, earth, air and water, Let your dreams to falter, For the four chosen ones Will rule over all.  
  
Come; bind them together as one, Not of any other power but one, May the future be only one kind Life or Doom, Fates, you choose and prove."  
  
As they said it, a blue light shone in the middle at the parchment, whereas a purple light shone from each four wands. The two lights intertwined with each other and then suddenly a soft explosion was heard. Smoke came up blinding everyone's sight. After the smoke started vanish, the four founders of Hogwarts slowly put down their wands and walked towards the former place where the parchment once laid.  
  
Two necklaces and two bracelets were formed, parchment gone. One necklace has a blue sapphire in the heart of a dragon; the other necklace has a violet sapphire at the tip of a unicorn's horn. One bracelet also has a blue sapphire, but instead of a dragon, in place in it is a winged horse also known as a Thestral; the other bracelet has a violet sapphire with a phoenix. It's tail encircled around it. All of the gemstones on the jewelry were glowing brightly with red smoke mist swimming inside of it.  
  
Helga looked at the trinkets and asked Godric, who was behind her, "Godric, these jewelry will be passed down from generation to generation as a family heirloom. The powers of the gems can only be shown if they reach the correct owner or shall we say the victors of our world? Afterwards, what happens next?"  
  
"We have to wait Helga, wait and let nature takes its course. All we can do is warn and help them about the prophecy when they're of the right age to think & act properly. We can only solely depend on them now. Let time do it's work," Godric answered.  
  
"Godric, what if the four of them cannot work together?" Salazar asked.  
  
"Then, like what the prophecy said 'if not fulfilled, the world awaits its disaster, a disaster to cruel to be true'." Godric said with much sadness.  
  
"I h-ho-hope that the outcome would not be like what the v-vision I had. I- I sincerely hope so," Helga stuttered out before falling on the ground crying her heart out in fear of the outcome of the future.  
  
Rowena looked at her friend and bent down to cradle her into her arms. "There, there Helga. The future will be better and will also be like what I had seen in my vision."  
  
"A-are you s-s-su-sure?" sniffed Helga.  
  
Rowena internally grimaced. Though not fully convinced, she still said, "Yes, and I really wish for it."  
  
The two men looked down at the sight before them and weakly smiled at each other.  
  
Everyone hopes that the prophecy will have the better finale.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 1: Signs @ The very first  
  
After a few thousands years later.  
  
Helga looked out from the clouds to the scene below her. She sees thousands of students returning to the school they had set up. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what caught her eye were a redheaded boy & girl, black hair boy, hazel-brown hair girl and a blond hair boy. She peered even closer and saw the usual riot again. The redhead, brown haired girl and black haired boy quarrelling with the blond boy. The redheaded girl moving off to find her own friends.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Hey Helga, a penny for your thought?" asked Rowena who just came by.  
  
"Rowena, it seems to me that your descendant is making life terrible for the others. Look at the other three, they seem so peaceful and all of a sudden your descendant comes and a quarrel begins. Look at them now, I bet they're still at it," Helga said looking disappointed.  
  
Rowena looked through the clouds and then turned towards her mate. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help it if my descendant is purely naughty. Well, I think he is the one who is called the "Dark One" in the prophecy. Look at his family background. Everything is Salazar's fault. Who asked him to have a descendant like Lord Voldemort? Ugh, what kind of a name is that?" Rowena shuddered.  
  
"Who is going about talking about my descendant this way?" chimed in a voice no other than Salazar Slytherin himself.  
  
"Oh, we were talking about your Lord Voldemort," Helga replied.  
  
"I see.what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Well, his name and his whatsoever ambition on becoming the greatest wizard of all times."  
  
"I see.hmm."  
  
Rowena looked at him curiously and said, "Aren't you going to be mad?"  
  
"Mad for what?" queried Salazar.  
  
"Mad for talking about your descendant this way?"  
  
"Nah, I also think he is such a prick. Thinking he can take over the world? The Four will beat him at that. Well, his own daughter would beat him at that," snickered Salazar.  
  
"Oh good," Rowena answered. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind that made her smile half-heartedly. "Hey, do you think it is time for us to be known to them?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, certainly they do need to know now," Godric came into view.  
  
"Alright, they are 17 years old already. Should have a mind of their own now," Helga said.  
  
"Well, but Rowena would have a more difficult time in convincing her descendant Draco Malfoy," Salazar smirked.  
  
"Oh no.Draco is well matured already. He's now on the right track, I hope," Rowena chipped in.  
  
"Come on, don't fool around already. Give them their powers." Godric said, coming into view.  
  
"Sure," all agreed.  
  
The four of them looked down from amidst the clouds towards where each of their descendants were and said together, "reveler toi-meme comme le."  
  
((A/N: In French for "reveal yourself as so". I directly translated it into French from the dictionary, so I don't know anything about the grammar or whatsoever. So sorry if it's wrong.))  
  
Then they sat down on their invisible chairs and watched the scene before them.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
"I'm finally back at Hogwarts!" I yell out loud.  
  
"Yeah yeah Hermione. We know, we know," Ron says with a playful smile.  
  
I give a playful punch on his right arm as I turn around to face Harry who was also smiling in glee.  
  
"Hey there Mione. We know that you are Head-Girl this year. Don't need to get so touchy on it," Harry says, earning a kick in the shins.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts Mione!" says Harry while rubbing his shins in pain.  
  
"Aww.too bad Harry. That should teach you to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the walk to the castle," say I, smirking my head off.  
  
Harry really did shut up, to me only of course, as he starts talking to Ron about you know all the boys stuff. Quidditch. It seems to me that the schoolboys here's only love is Quidditch. Hell, they even talk about it day and night.  
  
I actually don't really hate Quidditch that much, but try being with guys who talk about Quidditch 24/7? You'll give up even sooner than expected. Well, to them, Quidditch is like their life and oh yes, books are my passion and life. Without them, I'll tell you, I'll die of starvation. Man! And that is what earned me my Head-Girl post. Hmm. come to think of it, who is the Head-Boy? I hope it is Terry or maybe Justin? I really do not want to work with any Slytherin guy. They may call me "Mudblood Granger" over and over again. Ooh. How much I hate that name. Makes me feel so demoralized.  
  
Oh well, can't shut their stupid big mouths up yeah. Too bad. Now back to the situation at hand.  
  
My parents were so pleased that I am Head-Girl this year that they gave me extra allowances. Yep, I have a few hundred galleons in my moneybag now. And my monthly allowance has increased on the double. Which means that I'll get around 500 galleons per month? You must be wondering how come I can or my parents can afford to give me so much money. Reason one, I'm Head-Girl! Isn't that obvious. Reason two, they made a big fortune out of their dentist work. Hell, they even had Queen Elizabeth II as one of their customers. So you know that if one of royalty actually goes to you or something, people will flock to you like honey attracting bees. Yep, that's about it.  
  
Okay, we're reaching the Hogwarts entrance hall soon. Another few more steps. One step, Harry and Ron are still talking about their Quidditch thingy. Two steps, I'm bored now. Three steps, what should I do afterwards? Four steps, Oh yar, go meet Dumbledore. Five steps, maybe I should start my studies for the NEWTS already. Six steps, oh great, Malfoy is coming towards us. Seven steps, all right, Harry and Ron is already out of sight, probably have gone into the hall by now. Eight steps, chicken, Malfoy is blocking my way, what now? But oh, his companions are not with him.  
  
"Hello there, Mudblood," Malfoy drawls insensitively.  
  
"Yes Ferret boy? Anything you want?" I answer.  
  
Malfoy rises up his eyes to give me a look over. "Hmm.not bad Granger."  
  
"What's not bad?" I ask even if I know what he was implying on.  
  
"You finally had gotten rid of your frizzy hair and large teeth. You even filled out completely over the summer," Malfoy says. Then he adds in a mock sympathetic tone, "Pity, you're a Mudblood. No one would ever touch you. Not high class purebloods like us." He then laughs cruelly.  
  
I am about to retort when suddenly, another idea came into my mind. "Hmm. Malfoy, you implied that I am pretty. Oh, I'm going to faint. Well, that's not what I want to talk about. There are no such things as high class or low class. Purebloods are purebloods and mudbloods are mudbloods. I, for the very instance am glad that I am not of pureblood worth, as I wouldn't want a scum like you to be touching me. I wonder what did your parents teach you all about manners. You seem to be very clever, but you may be also just kissing of your father's and Voldemort's feet." I voice it out- loud.  
  
I then look carefully into Malfoy's face, which is somehow or rather quite devoid of emotions. But when he opens his mouth to say something, I know that he is angry. At what, I do not know.  
  
"I do not kiss my father's feet at all and neither would I do that to Lord Voldemort. Never ever will," he says with much hidden anger showing through his voice.  
  
I then took my chance to tease him about it; "Oh, and I thought I could actually hex you into the future when I come across you during the war." I put on a disappointed face and place my index finger on my chin pretending to be deep in thought.  
  
And that was when suddenly I felt a whoosh of wind fly past my face, fists coming straight for my nose. All I could think of was to defend myself, so as quick as a cat; I grab the wrist of whoever was trying to punch me and twist it.  
  
Funny, I didn't know I could do that actually. I was never that strong. Maybe I do some kicking around the butt sometimes, but that is all. I'm totally surprise that I'm able to defend myself quickly from harm. Well, who would have thought that I could beat Gregory Goyle in this simple fighting by this simple gesture? He looks a little in pain I notice. Better let go, but before that.  
  
"Goyle, get your ass off here by the time I count to five." At that, I let him go and starts counting, "ONE!" I yell. He starts to back off from me slowly, like he's wondering what in the world happened just now. "TWO!" I yell again, noticing my surroundings, people were having their mouths opened wide like this is the most absurd thing happening around here at this time. Well, no time to waste. "THREE!" I yell even louder. I start to move forward to where Goyle is standing and at the sight of me, he starts to run. "FOUR.FIVE!" By the time I come to the number five, Goyle is long gone to don't know who knows where. As if I'll care.  
  
When I turn around to start walking back to the entrance hall, I heard clapping. I abruptly turn towards where the sound came from and saw ooh.nothing but Malfoy. I totally had forgotten about him. His face is still vividly red with flush anger, but cover up with a "false" sneer I think.  
  
"What do you want again, Malfoy?" I ask him, exasperated by his behavior.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just wondering how you can make Goyle look like a scared cat running away from its evil master. No one actually intimidated him before. Wonder how you did it," he says simply.  
  
"Is that all? And I thought you would engage me in a very "long" conversation with you," I say, emphasizing on the long word. "Might as well go back. Good day Mr. Malfoy." I start walking to the hall, but I could not help wondering on what happened back then. It's like my reflexes improved suddenly without me knowing. I didn't even train it or something. Maybe it's because of the things my mother made me eat. I shrug the problem away and continue walking back to the hall.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
But Hermione was sooo. wrong about that.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
Oh my goodness! I can't believe scrawny little mudblood Granger can beat Goyle in a fight. He was never defeated before. Well, maybe everything always has its first. And last.  
  
I can't deny that I'm particularly shock about Granger beating Goyle in his own game, but what surprised me most is that Granger has become a total hottie! Yep. Not that I don't approve of. She must have filled out on those places women should have and ooh.her slender legs that can be seen even though it is covered up by her robes. I bet that if she actually took off her baggy robe, the whole of the male population in Hogwarts will fall in love with her. Hard too. Not that I will. Potty and Weasel still do not know her changes and such. They are either too dumb which I would gladly agree or they actually noticed too much about their darling girl until they need to shush down a bit.  
  
Hmm.I wonder why people are staring at me? Why oh why? Oh yeah, I'm still staring at the spot were Hermione stood without moving yet. HEY! When did I start to call her Hermione? But her name sounds so nice. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I like the way her name rolls off my tongue. HEY.again. Why am I so intrigued by her name? I must be going crazy. I'm insane, oh I'm insane. Why am I saying that I'm insane? I really am going nuts. Okay, forget about it and walk.  
  
I'm walking, walking, walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. Good. I've reached the hall. There is McGonagall standing like a prim lady. Wonder whether there is another side to her. Probably not.  
  
Where is the Head Girl? I wonder who she is.I hope it's not Granger. But can't say that I'm thoroughly unhappy with that situation. With her hot body and all, when I'm with her, heads will turn. Wait, what am I thinking again? Damn it!  
  
"Ouch!" I cry out. Damn it, a boy ran into my arm. How stupid.saying sorry is no use boy.  
  
I pick up the boy by its collar and glare right at him. "Do you think sorry is enough boy? How old are you?"  
  
"E-e-eleven," the boy timidly stutters out.  
  
When I want to speak again, suddenly a soft voice of not my own appear in my head. 'He's head-boy! Omigosh! I'm dead I'm dead, he's so big size.Damn it, why must I meet him. He's a Slytherin some more.Help!'  
  
My eyes widen in shock. I look at the boy in astonishment and then I quickly drop him. "Go, go before I change my mind," I snarl, still in shock.  
  
"T-thank you sir," the boy says before running off to join his friends.  
  
What is happening to me? All of a sudden I can read thoughts? What is this world coming to? It must be my imagination. Yep must be. Come on Draco Malfoy, you know you can't read thoughts. Yeah.  
  
Okay, what am I suppose to do now? Go into the Great hall.  
  
I walk and walk to the Great hall. But in the passing way through, more thoughts not of my own flooded my mind.  
  
'Man! Look how hot he is.' 'Gosh, I hope she doesn't look this way.' 'Help, where is this mob of people bringing me to?' 'He must be a Hufflepuff. Look how timid he is?' And so on, so on.  
  
Too heavy for me to handle. I grab hold of the nearest thing next to me, and luckily it is a small wooden table propped up next to the wall. Everyone is looking at me. Shit, how I wish I could tell them to go away and mind their own business, but I'm too weak to do that. Wait Draco, just wait.  
  
I hold on to the table until everyone is gone from the corridor leading to the hall before I stand up. My head is becoming clear now, good. And I thought Granger was the only one becoming stranger and unusual. Better do some research on it.  
  
I then carry on walking to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Reaching the Slytherin table, I quickly seated myself at my usual place. I am going through the possibilities of what happened to me just now when suddenly, a great weight of a girl jump upon me. With a great "Ooof!" I push her off my lap.  
  
"Pansy! Don't let your blundering ass come upon me again ever!" I shout, fixing a mean glare towards her.  
  
Of course, Pansy being Pansy stays on the floor eyes brimming full with well-known tears. I stand up and slew away from the crybaby. When I get to the appropriate distance, the whining starts.  
  
Pansy always cries, no matter what happens. She thinks she can get away with everything by crying her head off. I'm so sick of her constant whining of this and that and everything. I don't know what to say but she just makes me sick. Even by just looking at her I feel nauseous. I can't see anyone willing to be with her. Yeah, I went to the Yule ball with her during fourth year, but that is because Lucius wanted me to. If I didn't, I won't be even coming back to Hogwarts. He would have sent me to Durmstrang, which I really really do not want to. I always hate it whenever he plans to send me off to Durmstrang; it's a good thing that Mother always succeeds in throwing the plan off track. I love mother, but I don't know about my father. I mean he's always so disrespectful to me. When I gotten my Head Boy post, I thought father would be happy, but he wasn't. Instead he gave me the look of utter loathing and threw me off my feet yelling, "You didn't even beat the mudblood! How could you do that! I gave you so much and what you give me in return is this rubbish?"  
  
Well father, thanks you so much for your concern, but you didn't gave me what I wanted. You gave me the world wonders, but not your being, your love. Sorry father for your lack of guidance. I bet you didn't even get Head Boy when you were in Hogwarts. So what position are you in to scold me? It's all because of Voldermort that you gotten your status in this world. If there weren't any Voldermort, would there be any fortune for us? I think not. All because of Grandfather Caliwp Malfoy selling his body to Voldermort. What a joke! How I also wish that I were going to be a normal kid. A kid who has parents that loves their children.  
  
You only gave me a sister and 2 good friends. Crabbe and Goyle are definitely not the ones I consider my good friends. They're so stupid! But Blaise is and Lynette is too. Mother was the one who introduced them to me, so of course I find them trustworthy, but the two of them also has proved in some other way that they are going to be good friends to me. My sister, the only joy at home. Well, mother is also another joy in the house, but she always hides behind father's back. Not much fun there. Jacintha Malfoy is my sister. Well capable in school and dark arts. She's in her 6th year now, top student too. She's very mature too, though sometimes she has this cheeky and naughty side in her that leads her to practical trouble, in which I have to pull her out of it. But all the same, she's great fun!  
  
Oh! Here comes Blaise.  
  
"Hey bud!" Blaise says, patting me on my back lightly, sitting down on the chair beside me.  
  
"Hey there Blaise. How's your holiday?" I answer.  
  
Blaise shrugs and replies, "Quite alright, though dad and mum well.they.you know." He shifts around his chair awkwardly.  
  
I nod briskly and smile encouragingly to him.  
  
Blaise gives a smile expressing his thanks. He looks around the hall and pretends (or I think he pretended) to look surprise as the food suddenly appears before us. He turns around and grins widely, "Well, the foods here. It's chow time!" He takes a bowl of hot chicken soup and slurps it up greedily. Blaise then takes the pitcher of pumpkin juice, pouring the contents of it into his goblet until it's full up to the brim.  
  
I look at him interestingly before gobbling down my food. But as I reach out for another fish fillet, suddenly I feel my goblet rising from beneath my arm. I look at it to find that it is really rising up. I look around the hall to see the whole room's goblets rising up together, but only the water joins, the goblets, once empty fell to the floor with a huge clatter. The water starts moving, but to where? I glance at the direction it's heading and find that the water is heading towards Weasley. The Ronald Weasley, not Virginia Weasley. Haha.fat chance of ducking Weasley. Good, he's wet, so is the other Weasley. Well, too bad though. But I wonder, who made the water come together as one? Oh well, never mind. Probably it is one of the teachers getting tired of the Weasel's antics.  
  
I reach out for the fish fillet again as the water incident made me not to take it. As I hold it, I then feel colder than usual and the fillet in between my fingers is cold. Wondering what in the world happened I turn to Blaise. He too, was looking at his food oddly. Actually, everyone is.  
  
Blaise mutters, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," I say. I seem to find something missing around here when I noticed Lynette wasn't here. Thus I ask Blaise, "Hey, where's Lynette?"  
  
Blaise gives a minor shrug indicating that he doesn't know. I look away.  
  
I glimpse at the Gryffindor table for a short while, before something interesting held my eyes. Harry and Weaselette talking in hush voices. But what is more interesting is that after they talk, Weaselette closes her eyes momentarily and all of a sudden, the temperature went back to normal, making everything turn back to normal, even the fillet that I'm holding. Since it was so hot, I drop it. And again, I thought I was the only odd one here with all that extra voices in my head. Thinking about it, there are voices in my head. Oh damn it! When I thought I could be free for once.geez.help!  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Oh well.this is a good one. Rowena's descendant is smart, but a little off.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
"You know Harry, Chudley Cannons latest chaser is Jerome Kensils. It seems to me that she has a very good ability to fly fast and strong. Hell, she can even. ." Ron's voice kept growing faint and faint as we walk towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Then all of a sudden "WHAM!" something kind of like hit me in the head, causing me to lose my balance while walking. I stumble unto the hard stone ground.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Ron says, with a concern look on his face. But the unusual thing is that when Ron spoke, it sounds so loud, like a blaring trumpet right at my ear. And believe me, it hurts a lot. Maybe he did yell right at my ear.  
  
"Ron! Stop yelling! And I'm alright," say I, trying to stand up. But as I put my hands on the ground, another sensation runs through me. Three words to describe the sensation. Cold, dirty, hard. Thing is, the sensation that ran through me is stronger than anyone who would have expected. Like how? It feels cold, like you're standing out in the snow without any clothes on. Dirty, like you haven't bathe in weeks or months. Hard, like if you punch your fist through it, not only your wrist would break, but your whole bones in the body itself would break too.  
  
I am still wondering about the new sensation within me when suddenly, Ron's very loud voice break my flow of thoughts. "Harry, what are you still doing on the floor? Come on and get up. I'll help you."  
  
"Ron! Can you please stop shouting? My head is hurting by it!" I say. Ron gave me a blank look.  
  
"But I wasn't shouting at all. You must be going bonkers!" Ron says, eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"You weren't?" I ask incredibly, wondering what on earth just happened.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron says.  
  
"Oh!" I ponder on for a little while before standing up, feeling the same sensation rising as I touch the ground to push myself up. "Okay, let's go Ron!"  
  
As I brush my robe to get the dust and dirt off, another strong feeling shot through me again. Except that it isn't coldness, dirtiness and hardness. But a soft and comfortable feeling. Oh my goodness.what is happening to me? Why do I feel that my sense of touch and hear is getting more and more sensitive? I sincerely hope that my other senses won't be that sensitive, if they do, I can actually call myself a total freak. Out of the muggle world and out of the wizarding world.  
  
Ron and I start to walk to the Great hall where we'll meet the other students for dinner. Oh man! My stomach is grumbling way too loudly for my ears.damn it!  
  
Hmm.why does the Great Hall look so near, yet I'm still walking? I can even see the people there. Oh look! There's Fred and George Weasley. I wonder why they are here. They already graduated from here a few years back. Better ask Ron than to come up with my own hunches.  
  
"Ron, why is Fred and George here? Aren't they already graduated from Hogwarts?" I ask him who is still walking by my side.  
  
"Well Harry, Fred just told me and Ginny that they're coming to Hogwarts. For what reason I do not know, but I have a hunch that they are teaching us some stuff or something," Ron replies to me in a soft voice.  
  
"What? They're teaching us?" My face turns into one of astonishment. "Oh, and thanks for speaking soft. I wonder why today my ears feel a little more sensitive than other times."  
  
"You're welcome," Ron says sheepishly.  
  
I look at the direction towards the Great Hall again, when I see a certain beautiful redhead together with her friends chit-chatting along. Whoa! Her laughter is so beautiful. How I wish that she is by my side. The way she laughs, the way she moves around, the way she carries off herself is so charismatic, so captivating.  
  
I keep on looking at her when suddenly, a boy with brown hair and heliotrope eyes came over to hug her and kiss her gently on the head. A feeling grew inside of me. Disappointment, jealousy. I clutch my fists until I felt my nails pierce through my skin, into my flesh, drawing blood. But when I open my fists, there wasn't even blood there. Just some marks my nails made. Funny, the feeling I had was like my whole fist was covered in blood made by the nails. Really funny.  
  
"Hey Harry, look at that boy there coddling Ginny. How on earth did she get a boyfriend that Eew!?" Ron shudders.  
  
I turn around to Ron and ask him, "Ron, do you know him? What is his name?"  
  
"His name is Rick McFosq. And yes I know him. Ginny brought him to the burrow during the summer. He is such a prick. I wonder why Ginny's taste in boys is so lousy. Can't she see that he is way too dumb? I bet she can't. Oh never mind," Ron answers.  
  
"Hmm.you don't approve?" I ask Ron.  
  
"Of course not! She's much better off with someone.someone.someone like you!" Ron replies with much difficulty.  
  
I felt a ridiculous shot of hope through my heart when Ron said that. No wonder I am friends with him. Oh well, but that isn't the only reason why I'm with him okay? There are more.  
  
Good, we've reached the Great Hall. Now we're going to sit in our usual places at the Gryffindor table. Oh yeah, where's Hermione? She must be off to do some Head-Girl business I guess.  
  
Hmm.where is that nice smell coming from? It smells like.like.food! But hey, the food isn't even on the table yet? How come I can smell it? I can even...even...taste it! Lemon chicken.Mutton.beef.cabbages.even Yogurt! Better ask Ron about this.  
  
"Ron, do you smell or taste anything?" I ask him.  
  
"No. Why?" Ron replies in curiousity. Then his face turns into a big smile and added, "Maybe you're even hungrier than me. That's why you're dreaming about those food scents right?"  
  
"Umm.yeah yar." I say.  
  
Ron giggles.  
  
Oh look! Hermione is here. But why does she look so odd? Like she's figuring out something. Probably about her studies. She always studies even during the summer. Ginny isn't even here yet. Oh well.I then shrug the whole problem of my 5 senses and about Hermione looking odd to carry on with my days.  
  
When I enter the Great Hall, my eyes scan the room for any sight of Hermione, which I can't see, so too bad. Okay, we're going over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Another person shrugging off their signs.sad.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
I am talking to my friends about girl stuff.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Do you know that Prince William in the Muggle world is so cute?" Josie says with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"No Josie. I've never even heard of him," I reply.  
  
"Oh well, too bad for you then," Josie giggles her head off.  
  
"Oh look Ginny, your boyfriend is here," Kimberly says emphasizing on the word 'boyfriend'.  
  
I scowl at Kim before turning behind to face Rick.  
  
"Hey there baby. How are you?" Rick says with care, hugging me.  
  
Probably with fake concern.  
  
"I'm alright Rick," say I, trying to get out from Rick's embrace.  
  
To my utter disbelief, Rick kissed me on the forehead, before letting me go. Argh! I feel like kicking Rick in the shins before storming off to eat my dinner in the Great Hall. Talking about food, I think I already lost my appetite. ALL BECAUSE OF RICK.and probably Kimberly too. She was the one who set me up with Rick. And because of a stupid truth or dare game, I'm stuck with him. Damn it!  
  
Better move into the hall before Kim and Josie talks about anything embarrassing.  
  
"Hey, Kim. Josie. I'll go into the Great Hall first yeah?" I ask them.  
  
"Huh? You're not talking anymore? Rick just came you know?" Kim says.  
  
"Yeah, give me some time right, baby?" Rick pleads.  
  
"I'm too hungry" -My foot- "Got to go meet Hermione, Ron and Harry too," say I, making up an excuse. Well, maybe food wise, but not the trio. I really do want to meet them and I also told Hermione about meeting her too.  
  
Before anyone can say anything, I walk off leaving the three of them behind talking all sorts of nonsense.  
  
Okay, I've entered the Great Hall. Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione? Oh yar, there is Harry and Ron. But where's Hermione? Oh, there she is.  
  
I walk towards the three of them in the Gryffindor table and sat directly opposite them.  
  
"Hey there!" I greet.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" the three of them says in unison. Will wonder never cease?  
  
"How's your summer, Hermione and Harry?" I ask.  
  
"Wonderful! Sirius just bought a new house and it looks great. May be a little small, but there's only the two of us living in the house itself, so no probs! I did a few manual labours together with Sirius to clean up the house and to build the garden. I think it looks fantastic!" Harry rambles out his summer to us.  
  
I smile warmly at him before saying, "That's great Harry! So would you invite us over to have a small slumber party?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That reminds me. Sirius said that you all can come over to my house during one of the holidays," Harry says.  
  
"That'll be great!" I reply, sipping some water in my goblet that is laid on the red wooden table.  
  
Now, readers. In case you're wondering how on earth Sirius got to buy a house with Harry, let me tell you this. Sirius just got his name cleared. How? I do not know. All I know is that Peter Pettigrew isn't captured, so how Sirius got his name cleared I do not know. Plus he actually came back to life after he 'died' at the Ministry of Magic. How? I also do not know. Only Harry knows I guess.  
  
"My summer wasn't that bad. My parents brought me to Greece and Italy. You should see the leaning tower of Pisa in Italy. It's so majestic! A building leaning on its side without falling down. Probably suspended by magic, I think, but all the same it's great. I also love the temples in Greece. The golden statues inside there were wonderful! I saw a few statues on Zeus, as people there believe that Zeus is the King of Gods. They were fascinating!" Hermione says about her holidays with her parents, eyes glowing with pride and excitement.  
  
"And I thought you read the whole library already. Why do you still find things so captivating when you already know it all?" Ron directs this question to Hermione.  
  
Obviously Hermione was a little pissed off by that remark, so she retorts, "Well, Ron. It doesn't mean that once I read it I can actually see it for myself right? It's much more better seeing it yourself than just reading about it and never go to experience it."  
  
"Sheesh! You don't have to go about rambling on it!" Ron says, not wanting to lose the argument he obviously started.  
  
Ooh! How I wish I could pour some water on Ron. He knows what will happen if Hermione loses her temper. Things will go berserk!  
  
Surprisingly, as I wish for some water pouring on my brother, the water in everyone's goblet started to rise, joining together. It's coming towards us. Argh!  
  
Hey no, it's coming towards Ron! Everyone is looking! (And ducking too.)  
  
"SLOSH!" the water came right at Ron before he could duck! But bad news, I'm also wet, as I didn't duck too.  
  
"Damn it!" I shout.  
  
"What in the cursing mother hole just happen?" Ron yells angrily, hands waving about in desperation.  
  
"WEASLEYS LANGUAGE!" the shouts from the entire Professors chorus.  
  
"Sorry," Ron and I sheepishly says.  
  
Everyone in the hall who witnessed the incident snickers, though still quite in shock at the water.  
  
I mean, is it just me or did the water came up by itself? I think it's the initial. I was the one who splashed the water onto my brother? Yeah, probably I did wish for it? But for it to come true? I've never heard of it. Don't think about this yet Ginny. Assure yourself that you're still a normal witch. Besides, no one knew that you were the one who did it right?  
  
Okay, gotten over it. Oh goody! Foods here! Oh, and baddie. Rick the Ravenclaw is here.  
  
I scowl.  
  
"Hey Gin, how's your mates?" Rick says hugging me again. "Oh, and hi there erm.Gin's brother! Sorry, I forgot you name."  
  
Ron also scowls at him before growling a greeting. Though the after words are much more vulgar and incoherent.  
  
"I'm fine Rick. Go over to where Kim is okay? And tell Josie to come here at once," says I, holding off the disgust in my voice. And when Rick left with a "sure baby!" and I yell a "thanks!" after him, I roll my eyes and turn back to the trio.  
  
I grab a lemon chicken off one of the plates and started chomping down on it as what Ron is doing now. Hermione is taking her own sweet time while Harry. Well, Harry is kind of lost in space just staring at the chicken. Wonder why.  
  
I'm feeling a little hot here, and it's not boys. It's about the temperature itself. Aaah! So hot, how I want to remove my robes to feel cooler. I wonder how come the other students don't realize this.  
  
When I try to grab a hot chicken wing off a gold platter, it stung my fingers as it is way too hot and I muttered a, "Damn it! I wish this hall is more colder adding to that the food is cooler."  
  
Apparently, my wish (or you can say wishes as I made two) came true. Surprising yeah? I also think so too. Oh well, tell you the details.  
  
After I said that, the temperature in the air suddenly dropped to I presume a 6 degrees Celsius. Harry was looking at me as I think he had heard my words. I turned towards the High Table and also found Snape and Dumbledore looking at me.  
  
Feeling a little surprised, I stood up to look around the Hall. People were looking quite odd at each other wondering why on earth the temperature in the warm, cozy hall became so cold, each of them rubbing their arms to create some warmth in them.  
  
I looked down at Harry and he mouthed to me, "Is it you who did this?" His eyes were wide with curiousity.  
  
I stared at him and whispered, "I don't know."  
  
His eyes went back to normal and he motioned me to sit down, so as to talk to me. I sat carefully and listened.  
  
"It seems to me that after you said those words, the temperature went down. What about if you wish for it to go back to normal? Will it be the same?" he asked, leaning forward onto the table whispering.  
  
"I don't know whether I was the one who did this. I can wish again, but I don't think that it is ever going to happen," I said.  
  
Harry looked as if he was fighting an internal battle in his head before he answered, "Try."  
  
I nodded, closing my eyes and then thought of making the temperature back to normal again. I then opened my eyes.  
  
Warmth flooded my very veins back again. Harry was looking at me incredulously, muttering words like, and "Man.Whoa and I thought I was the only one"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Harry glanced at me and went down to chomping his food.  
  
I then decide to let this thing pass for a while only, as I know that it wouldn't be easy or simple as what people thought.  
  
I carry on eating my food, but my chicken wing had gone cold.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Helga's descendant is quite smart too.but I think Harry has his suspicion on her.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~ 


	2. Signs: The bumbling seconds part 1

Chapter 2: Signs @ The bumbling seconds - 1  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Dumbledore stood up just before dinner ended and McGonagall clicked her crystal goblet, admitting a bell like sound. Everyone took the cue to turn their attention to the standing headmaster of the school. Dumbledore waited for the noise to simmer down a little before speaking, "Hogwarts students, once again I welcome you all back to your school and I wish that you all will do very well for your studies here and in what life has to offer to you. After this dinner, all of you may go back to your common rooms. 1st years, the prefects will escort you all to your common room and after that, I want all the prefects from 5th year and up to meet me. Head students too," he smiled for a while before continuing. "That reminds me. I've never properly introduced your Heads to you yet. Well, let's do it now. Head Boy for this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin 7th year." Dumbledore paused, waiting for the applause to calm down especially from Slytherin and the girls in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. "Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor 7th year." More applause. "Well, that sums it all up, you may go back to your dorms now."  
  
Everyone stood up from their seats and walked outside from the hall, prefects leading them.  
  
"First year Gryffindors, please come here!" Harry cried out, waving his arms around for acknowledgment. Around 15 1st years came about and surrounded themselves around Harry. Harry looked at them and said, "Okay, I'm going to show you all the Gryffindor common room and your dormitories. Please keep in step with me if you do not want to be lost. Now I'll show you the easiest entrance to the common room. Follow me now!" Harry turned away from the first years and walked to the common room. As he walks, he kept saying to the first years to watch their steps especially over the trick steps and to follow him closely before the staircases moves. When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, he told them the password (Giocoso remains here) and told them to remember it. "The password also changes every week to ensure safety, so that nobody from the other houses can come into the common room unless we invite them to," Harry also said. He led them into the common room. "To the left are the girls dormitories, and the same to the boys on your right. Your trunks have already been taken into your dorms. Now I've got to go meet Professor Dumbledore, be good and have fun in the common room. If you have any trouble, you can simply ask anybody senior." With that, Harry walked off towards the Great Hall, in search of Dumbledore.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lynette, Padma and Justin also led their juniors to their own common rooms, giving the passwords (Slytherin: Cautions of Darkness Ravenclaw: Strive to overcome Hufflepuff: Stay within your line) and told all members of each house to remember the passwords, but the passwords may change every week. After sending the students to their own quarters, all the prefects went back to the Great Hall to meet their darling Headmaster.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
After waiting for all the prefects to arrive, Dumbledore said, "Prefects and Heads, I want to welcome you all back to Hogwarts. There will be numerous events going about here in Hogwarts. I just wish for all the best in this year and hope nothing heavy will happen. Okay, each of you will receive a folder on all the things you're suppose to do as a prefect. Your new timetable is also inside, including the time of your duties. Now, 5th year prefects, you will have a special common room all to yourselves. Professor McGonagall will show them to you. 6th year and 7th year prefects, your rooms are basically the same, but there may be some differences which I hope you all will like. The Heads will have a common room, bathroom and bedroom all to themselves too. There is also a small library inside it too. I will personally escort the two of you there. Now off you go to your rooms to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
Everyone went off in pursuit of his or her own dreamy bed lying peacefully in the bedroom  
  
Dumbledore faced both Draco and Hermione, studying them for a while before stating, "Come follow me." Both of them then followed the Headmaster to where they're going to live in for their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione's POV:  
  
I'm walking along the corridors of Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Malfoy. I can't believe that boy is Head-boy. I mean, he's so arrogant, full of himself, egoistic and just a damn prick that no one will ever like, much less love. How does he survive is my one question for him. Man! I think he only survives on insults and being daddy's little boy.  
  
But as I think back of the little incident outside the entrance hall, I started to feel a little guilty about calling him daddy's little boy. I mean, how can I call him daddy's little boy if he himself told me that he is not and never will be? It's not just that, but the way he says it and the raging emotions in his voice makes me think that probably he really isn't a daddy's little boy anymore.  
  
Oh well, anyway, we're still walking towards out rooms which seem a little way too far off in Hogwarts. Hmm.I wonder what the Heads rooms look like. It must be much more majestic than the prefects rooms which I slept in for the past two years. It must be quite big in order to fit a mini-library inside. Omigosh! A library! It must contain quite a lot of information for me to use for homework. Maybe the library has some other books not found in the Hogwarts main library itself. Probably it also contains some other books that may be found in the restricted section. Come to think of it, maybe having the whole of the restricted section books is quite nice too. Can't get my hopes too high up, or I may end up crestfallen if it doesn't happen.  
  
Oh look, Malfoy's grumpy. But he looks so cute when he's grumpy. Lips pouted out in a childlike manner with arms stubbornly crossed together. HEY! Did I say that he's cute? Uh uh. He's not cute Hermione; He's not cute at all. He's still the world's most pompous prick you've ever seen in your whole entire life. Yar.that's it.  
  
He's looking my way, what does he want?  
  
"Granger, why do you have to have this excited look on your face? Can't you just get rid of it?" He asked me. Though I think it's an insult, which really is.  
  
"Is that an insult or what? Well, to answer your dim-witted question, I'm excited because I'm thinking of the small library we have in our room. I wonder whether there will be a few books in the restricted section found there, which I think will not come true. And no, I won't get rid of it that easily, and you can't too. So stop insulting me and we'll get on with life as normal as we can," I replied back at him, waggling my eyebrows and smirking.  
  
Malfoy glares at me for a while before saying, "I bet I can wipe that excited look on your face, with just a few words." He smiles smugly.  
  
"No you don't," I answered still smiling my head off, because I know he can't wipe my smile off my face, as I'm too excited to get angry.  
  
"Yes I can," he said smugly.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"You don't!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"You don't!"  
  
"I can!"  
  
"You don't!" My face turning redder every ticking second. Why does he want to ruin my mood every day? I'm so sick of it.  
  
"I can!"  
  
"You don't!" I must keep my best smile on whether it's forced or not. I'm not allowing him to win.  
  
"I can!"  
  
"You don't!"  
  
"Ahem!" Came a voice on our far right side.  
  
Malfoy and I both looked up to where the voice came from and saw Dumbledore there smiling away, with a twinkle in his eyes. That was when I realized Malfoy and I were bickering right in front of the Headmaster and we have reached our destination.  
  
"You may want to come over here to see where your room lies?" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes never leaving.  
  
I blushed a deep red of embarrassment before answering, "Yes sir, truly sorry for bickering before you with this Slytherin on my left."  
  
"That's okay, it was kind of amusing just watching you two argue. Interesting too. But never mind, come along here and I'll tell you the password."  
  
I sent a death glare to Malfoy before strutting up the short steps to the portrait door.  
  
I saw two stone statues resembling a dragon and a horse. What was astonishing was that the dragon statue can breathed out fire and the horse can turn invisible at times. I raised my eyebrows in curiousity, but what astonished me most was the portrait itself. There was this green hill at a meadow. There were also small children playing happily below the blue sky with white fluffy cottony clouds. A couple was just holding hands together watching the clouds float by. The other couple was kissing so intensely that the children giggled at the sight of them. The sight was very beautiful and seemed so real, so life-like.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat at the portrait, making all four of them inside the portrait jump up from whatever they were doing. The one who were kissing so intensely didn't even feel embarrassed at the sight of three people standing before them. The boy who was with the girl watching the clouds came forward with a big grins and looks at Dumbledore, Malfoy and myself curiously.  
  
Actually, when the boy came forward, I got such a big shock that the boy looks so much like Harry. Unruly brown hair, bright green eyes and a tall but lanky body. But I suppose a lot of people in this world have this type of features. Oh well.  
  
Dumbledore said, "Excuse me, these students are going to be staying in your room for the year. This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." When he told the Harry look-a-like our names, he gestured to each of us, showing the boy. The boy in the portrait nodded excitedly and said, "Oh! So there they are! I was wondering when you all would get here. I'll call the others." The boy ran in deeper into the portrait then motioned to us speaking some things that I cannot quite catch as he was too far away. When the other three people in the portrait saw who we were, they all got excited looks on their faces and came running from where they are to greet us.  
  
And when I saw their faces, I got another shock. There was a platinum blonde haired guy holding a chestnut brown haired girl's hand. The brown- haired girl looks so much like me that I wonder whether Dumbledore actually really painted me when I was not looking. But the blonde guy looks so much like Malfoy and the two of them are I think a couple by the way they were kissing under the tree, plus I know Malfoy and I cannot be a couple in this entire lifetime. No way. The girl who was watching the clouds float by with the 'Harry' clone had flaming red hair and looks so much like Ginny. Harry and Ginny probably will get together someday I guess, but I know that Malfoy and me won't work. Uh-uh.no way it will work.  
  
Anyway Dumbledore then left after saying "good-bye" to Malfoy and I. I stared at the portrait a little more before turning my head to look at Malfoy. Well, his face registered shock also. Probably worse then mine. Then when he also turned around to glance at me, he found me staring at him and quickly hides his face emotion. He then glares at me for a split second before turning to face the portrait where all four of them look interestingly at us.  
  
"So, Granger, Dumbledore didn't even give us our password. Do you know what it is? I bet you don't, because you're a mudblood," Malfoy drawls lazily. I was furious, but I don't want him to know it, so I calmly replied, "Well, I also know that you don't know too. So what's the point of scolding you?"  
  
I turned to the portrait before Malfoy could speak and said, "Hello, maybe you know our password. Can you tell us?"  
  
The flaming redhead spoke, "Yes we do. But first, we need you to give your names to ensure that it is you and not others impersonating you."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, waiting impatiently. But the people in the portrait just smiled and said again, "We need your full name."  
  
"What?" Malfoy cried out, flapping his arms in anger. "Give my full name to you? In front of this mudblood here?"  
  
The brown haired girl look aghast when Malfoy said the 'mudblood' word and said, "Stop calling your roommate a mudblood. You don't know what could kick your ass here."  
  
I was shock that the girl scolded vulgarities in front of us. Well, I think I'll give Malfoy an exception. He totally deserves it.  
  
Malfoy look angry with steam coming out from his ears. "Anything. Draco Lysander Malfoy. And Granger, don't you dare tell anyone about my name. If you do, watch your back."  
  
I shoot daggers at Malfoy, "Fine. You also shouldn't go around telling my name to other people. Hermione Isabel Granger."  
  
The 'Malfoy' clone looks at us one more time before saying, "Okay. Confirmed. Now we'll give you your password and only you should know the password. Even when other people come to us and tells us the correct password, we would not let them in because before you give the password to us, we need you to verify your full name to us and we four have already memorized your features. So we'll recognize you anywhere. People can only enter when you invite them personally and that you're with them too or you tell us their names and we'll let them in. Now the password is "It is only there." Now say your full name one more time and the password before going in."  
  
"Hermione Isabel Granger. It is only there," I said feeling a little bored.  
  
"Draco Lysander Malfoy. It is only there," Malfoy said, exasperatedly.  
  
The portrait door opened and the both of us walked inside. I cried out a 'thanks' before the portrait door slammed shut and I look into the Heads common room. The sight was just breathtaking. There were a few purple couches near the fireplace and beautiful long tapestries hung all over the room. I walked in further and saw a wooden door labeled "Library". So this was where the library was. Well, I'll do my exploring a little later. First, I want to look at my bedroom. I walk up the stairs and found two rooms. To the far left, it was labeled "H.I.G", to the far right, it was labeled "D.L.M" I presume that the one labeled "H.I.G" is my room as that was my initials. "D.L.M" would be Malfoy's one I think. So where was the bathroom?  
  
I walked inside my bedroom and saw a king-size four-poster bed lying in the middle of the room. There were scarlet pillows laid nicely on it and the bed sheet and blanket were also scarlet but with golden linings. To my right there was a red wooden table and on my left, a small walk-in closet. There was also a small dressing table with a full size body length mirror. Directly in front of my bed there was a door. I suppose that was the bathroom. I opened it slowly and saw with astonishment a very super humongous bathroom. What was inside the bathroom also made me catch my breath. An Olympic size swimming pool in the middle of the bathroom and almost as big as a king-size bed round bathtub at the right side laid there just waiting for me (and maybe Malfoy) to get inside and have the best fun ever. I stepped over to the bathtub and traced the golden and silver faucets with my finger gently. I looked at it in awesome wonder, and then suddenly a slip of parchment appeared before my eyes. I took it up and started reading it.  
  
"Head-Girl,  
  
Your folder containing the information of the duties as a Head-Girl, your timetable and the schedule of events held in Hogwarts are sent already. It should appear before you in a few minutes after you've read this letter. May you have a pleasant night.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Ah, it has arrived. The letter I've been waiting for ages. Sure enough, a small plastic folder appeared from thin air before me. I slowly took it and wrapped it under my arms, walking back towards my bedroom. As I sat on the bed, I opened up the folder and took out all the contents in it.  
  
Duties for Head-Girl:  
  
Patrol the halls, corridors and grounds for an hour after curfew for students who disobey the rules of the school. Catch any student committing an offence. Work together with other prefects and the Head-Boy to organize events and such. Hold up moral integrity and be on best terms with the Head-boy. More rules made during the next prefects meeting.  
  
Schedule of events:  
  
Halloween ball in late October. Christmas events to be held in December. Valentine Day. Easter day. Graduation ball.  
  
So, that was it? I checked the folder once more to see if I missed anything. Nope, I did not. Okay. I looked at my timetable once more when I suddenly realized, my classes is to be with Slytherins more than half of the week. Omigosh! How can that be? Well, maybe they wanted Malfoy and I to work together, but they can't just chuck more than half of the lessons to me! I can never survive.and what is this Muggle Joy? Another subject? Is it that compulsory? Well, since it has the 5 hours, it may be. Oh Hermione, forget about the Slytherin thing, you're spending all of Muggle Joy with them. Damn it!  
  
I'm so depressed yet so excited. How can one feel this way? Oh never mind.better do more exploring around here.well, I've never really finish checking out the bathroom, and probably I should do that. No, I also need to bathe. I took out my bathrobe and towel from my trunk, (maybe I should put everything inside the closet after I bathe) walked towards the door again and opened it. I walk towards the bathtub that sat there waiting for my entry, what was surprising was that the tub was already filled with water. Wondering why, I swung my towel over the metal rod, which was there to hold clothing, and then pulled my bathrobe ribbon. As I take the robe off my body, I step into the bathtub quietly, turning on the faucets. When the faucets came on, pouring sweet scented water into the bathtub, overflowing it. I sat there relaxing inside the water when suddenly "Whoosh!" a body stood up from the water. The boy started wiping off the water away from his face and then ran his hand through his slick blonde hair. I just sat there stunned, unable to do anything as I saw the taut, lean and toned chest of the boy.  
  
Well, I admit that I had this longing to go touch and feel that chest on my own, but it was soon snapped shut by the reality of it. Which is none to zero.  
  
Well, I had to get out of here as fast as possible without him noticing me. So I had to tiptoe back. But at the same time, he turned around and looked at my direction. I was so scared of him looking at me that I muttered, "If only I was invisible, so that I can go without he noticing me."  
  
Fortunately and surprisingly, I felt myself turn invisible. There's this soft flowing from top to bottom that feels extremely nice and when I look at Malfoy again, I found him staring straight pass me, like I wasn't even there. Probably I wasn't even there as I'm invisible. Cool! I can become invisible. But there's this bugging little feeling in me that says that humans or even wizards shouldn't become invisible at will without a wand. So with my curiousity nagging me, I walked out the bathroom making sure that Malfoy doesn't see my towel and robe go appearing then missing again.  
  
I then changed into short blue pants measuring 7 inches above knee and a simple designed t-shirt. I opened my trunk and started unpacking. Putting my clothes into neat stacks in the walk-in closet, with dresses and gowns placed nicely on the rack. Undergarments placed neatly in the drawers and other clothing into other drawers. My cosmetics were placed on the dressing table and I took my precious stuffed rabbit putting it on the bed. Combing out my short silky brown hair, I stepped towards the bed and lied on it.  
  
Reading my Potions textbook for the tenth time, I felt a little restless, so I stood up and walked downstairs to see what I can do. That was when my stomach started to grumble slightly before I saw Malfoy and his two friends chatting away. When he looked at me, I quickly dropped whatever I had in mind and ran back up to my room. Closing the door abruptly, I was a bit surprised at my reaction. I also do not know why I ran. Can't remember anything there. Oh forget it Hermione. Just keep studying for your NEWTS and be done with it. So I took up the Potions book and started reading it all over again.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
You know, I'm still not sure of the faint figure in the bathroom. Want to know the details?  
  
*/*Flashback*/*  
  
I was bathing peacefully in the humongous bathtub and I wanted to do some going underwater thingy, so I did. I went underwater a few times before I went in all the way, holding my breath as long as I can. When I heard someone step into the bathtub, I knew that it was Granger and wanted to shoo her away. But somehow something stop me from doing that and I felt that I wanted to looked at her as a whole being, so I stood up. When I stood up, I only saw a faint shimmer of light cascading over Granger before she disappeared. Feeling a little awkward at the light, I tried to look again for Granger when I saw clothes being grabbed up before it disappeared too. Then I heard the door clicked. Funny, and I thought Weaselette and I were the only ones with special powers.  
  
But I also don't really know whether the figure was really Granger or not. It may be a house elf or something too. So how to find out whether Granger was the one who came into the bathroom? What?  
  
Oh yeah! I can read minds right? I can use it to read Granger's mind! Yep, it can be done. But I got to practice first. How? Hmm.I wonder whether.  
  
*/*End of Flashback*/*  
  
So that's it? Yeah I suppose so. Anyway, when I changed back into my silk robes, a letter suddenly appeared before me. I took it up and read it.  
  
"Head Boy,  
  
Your folder containing the information of the duties as a Head-Boy, your timetable and the schedule of events held in Hogwarts are sent already. It should appear before you in a few minutes after you've read this letter. May you have a pleasant night.  
  
Yours sincerely, Professor Minerva McGonagall"  
  
So the folder Dumbledore was talking about is finally coming! I hope I won't get a lot of lessons with the Gryffinwhores. Soon, the folder appeared and I opened it, taking the contents inside and read it.  
  
Duties for Head-Boy:  
  
Patrol the halls, corridors and grounds for an hour after curfew for students who disobey the rules of the school. Catch any student committing an offence. Work together with the other prefects and Head-Girl to organize events and such. Hold up moral integrity and be on best terms with the Head-Girl. More rules made during the next prefects meeting.  
  
Schedule of events:  
  
Halloween ball in late October. Christmas events to be held in December. Valentine Day. Easter day. Graduation ball.  
  
Oh man! Just great, just great. I'm having more than half of my lessons with the Gryffindors. What is Dumbledore thinking? There must be a screw loose in his head or something. Doesn't he know that Gryffindor and Slytherin just don't have the spirit to even stay together in one room? How on earth are we going to learn with those Gryffindors there insulting us till the end of time. Ugh!  
  
Just then, someone knocked on my door. Obviously I already knew who was that because no one would actually come in here without my permission or maybe Granger's too as much as I hate it.  
  
"What Granger? Don't you have anything else better to do than knock on an innocent boy's bedroom door?" I drawled.  
  
"Well," the voice at the other end of the door said, "I do have something else better to do, but it seems that a prefect from Slytherin our year called Lynette and Zambini are wanting to see you. The portrait won't let her come in unless you give the permission. Even though I know that I can also give the permission, I do not want to probe into your business. So come out and invite her or you can let her sit there till dawn breaks. Goodbye!"  
  
Shit!  
  
I opened my door and walked out, just in time to see Granger's lovely butt entering her room. Strolling over to the portrait door, I opened it and stood out. There stood Lynette and Blaise looking quite sulky and mildly shocked too. Wondering why on earth they were shocked (I think I know what made them sulk though.probably it is the unwillingness the portrait won't let them come in), I told the portrait that they can be trusted and so they can come in. As all three of us walk inside the room, both Blaise and Lynette weren't really surprised at the posh looking common room as they have seen more posh halls before and the two of them aren't really impressed easily with things. Sitting down on the purple couch, Blaise and Lynette on one while I took another, Granger came down.  
  
Well, I'd say that Granger doesn't have such a bad body has the short blue pants showed off her slim and toned legs and the shirt she wore was quite small and tight. But overall, it wasn't as bad as what Pansy usually wears.  
  
But after seeing us downstairs, she jolted back up into her room.  
  
"So Draco, do you know what your portrait is?" Lynette asked with caution.  
  
"Nope. Anything wrong with it?" I said back.  
  
"Well, there's this thing about it I find highly amusing," she said with a sheepish smile on her face. "That it looks amazingly like Potter, Granger, Weaselette and well, you."  
  
"That I noticed," I drawled.  
  
"Don't you find it funny?" Blaise asked. "I mean, how on earth do you and Granger go around kissing everywhere you go? In the portrait."  
  
"I do not know. I do not care!" I said uncaringly, though I know it does.  
  
"Fine fine, don't have to go all jumpy over it." Lynette said showing off her dazzling smile.  
  
I then smiled slyly. Blaise looked at me and then pretended to look frightened.  
  
"Draco, don't make us do your plans. Not right now?" Blaise said mock frightened.  
  
"What plans?" Lynette said.  
  
"Look at his face, Lynn. The face of a plan!" Blaise replied.  
  
"Ooh! What plan?" Lynette said excitingly. Ever the daredevil she is.  
  
"Can the 2 of you help me do something?" I asked, the smile never losing its function.  
  
"Sure, just name it!" Blaise said, the fright out of his face.  
  
"I just realized that I can read minds. So I was wondering whether you would help me by letting me read your minds?" I said, hoping for them to agree.  
  
To my luck, the 2 of them nodded.  
  
"But how come you can read minds?" Lynette asked coolly.  
  
"I don't know. I just found it out this morning."  
  
"I see. Sure why not! What do you want us to do?" Blaise said.  
  
"Think of something in your mind and let me read it. See whether it is correct or not," I pondered.  
  
"Okay. I'm thinking of something now. Read!" Lynette said enthusiastically.  
  
I concentrated my mind on Lynette's mind and sure enough, a voice came into my head. "Draco, you better tell us why you're doing this. I know that this is not simple. Something's bothering you, so you want to practice on us to find out something about something or someone. Tell me. You can trust Blaise too."  
  
"I will Lynn. Soon. When I'm ready," I automatically answered back in my head.  
  
Lynette's face was shocked. Well, it was an understatement. I do not know whether she was shocked about my mind-reading abilities or she was shocked that I won't tell them the reason behind me asking them to be practiced on. Either way, she's still shock.  
  
Shrugging, I turned to Blaise and asked, "Ready?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Then I'll read now." I focused my mind on Blaise's brain and then Blaise's voice came into my head.  
  
"Do you think Pamela would go out with me for this Hogmeades weekend?"  
  
I smiled warmly and answered back into his mind, "If you pull the right tactics, I'm sure."  
  
After receiving my message, he smiled brightly and clapped me on my back. "Thanks dude! Oh, and good work."  
  
"Yeah good work, but I find it a little slow. Can I practice more so that I can go faster at reading thoughts?" I said, hoping that they'll accept.  
  
"Why not? But you have to tell us okay?" Lynette said.  
  
I forced a slight smile on my face and said, "Soon Lynn. I will, just not now."  
  
Lynette looked disappointed, but after a few seconds later, she smiled again. Forced or not, I do not know as Lynette has always masked her emotions well. Blaise noticed the reaction between Lynette, and me so he offered to go first.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"Now listen closely. I'm going to try to hide my thoughts!" Blaise said feeling superior.  
  
"Stop talking and think!" I said, already annoyed.  
  
I urged myself to enter Blaise's mind faster and now only after around 5 seconds, the voice soon came into my mind. But it was softer than any other times, so I listened to it more closely and I was successful.  
  
"Draco, should I say 'I love you' to Pamela during our date"  
  
"No! Take your time. Do not scare her off! That was a very bad tactic. She'll run away before you could even say a 'Hi!' to her," I answered in the same way I did with them before this.  
  
Blaise smiled a cocky smile before stepping back, allowing Lynette to come forward.  
  
"Don't say anything and read," Lynette said with a hint of triumph and angriness.  
  
So I read. "Draco, tell me. You know I can't stand you being so secretive every time. I hate it alright.please tell me."  
  
Should I tell? I do not know. What would their reaction be when they find that I'm doing this just to read Granger's mind? They'll laugh and tease me about it. The thought of them teasing me about a mudblood leaving me embarrassed is way too much for me to handle. I hate it when people press me for things I do not want to disclose. I hate people ordering me around like they are the leader and whatnot. I know Lynette is innocent, but her inquisitive nature is making me very unbalanced. Lynette oh Lynette, stop asking. Just stop asking. Why can't you go just leave me alone? Yeah, just leave me alone.  
  
I covered my face with my right hand and tried to wipe the sweat accumulating on my forehead and then looked up. I saw Blaise looking at me in utter shock and I asked him what happened. But I think that something made him speechless, unable to speak or move.  
  
"What happened Blaise? Why are you staring at me in shock? What did I do?" I asked again and again, trying to get some movement from Blaise when he looked from myself to the door and back again. Then I realized Lynette was gone from our midst.  
  
"What happened to Lynette?" I asked.  
  
Only then Blaise gave a reaction. Though the reaction was a little large.  
  
He suddenly came over and pulled me into a tight bear hug, muttering over and over again, "You can control minds, you can control minds!"  
  
"What? I can control minds? You nuts?" I said disbelievingly.  
  
Blaise released me form his suffocating hug before answering, "Yes you can. You know, I do not know what you did, but suddenly Lynette walked out from the common room. But I saw her eyes glazed over when you were reading her mind and then her eyes went back to normal before walking out. This is a pure sign that you can control minds!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow in amazement before saying, "You're saying that I can control minds and I just controlled Lynn's mind?"  
  
"Yes.yes!"  
  
But did I think that I wanted her to move off? Oh yes I did. I wanted her to leave me alone, so obviously the thought went inside her head. Omigosh, I can read and control and answer minds. This is great. I can use all of this to look out for Granger. I can read her mind to see whether was she the one in the bathroom, and if it doesn't work, I can use plan B and control her mind to tell me whether it was she! Absolutely remarkable!  
  
"Nice move Draco Malfoy," I said to myself. I then turned to Blaise and said, "Blaise, I hope this would be kept secret among the three of us. You can tell Lynette that I somehow managed to control her mind and also tell her to keep it a secret. If anyone else knows besides you two, I'd personally see to it that your heads are crushed. I need the rest of the night to process this new information. So goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Draco!" Blaise said happily before moving off to go back to the Slytherin boys' dorm. As Blaise walked just outside the portrait, I could hear him telling Lynette not to tell anyone else about my new abilities and the controlling of her mind.  
  
I sat down on the couch nearest to the fire and started thinking. After a short while, Granger came down still in her clothes I've last seen her in.  
  
"So are they gone?" Granger asked cautiously.  
  
"Why do you bother?" I drawled back.  
  
"Oh nothing!" she said back in a singsong voice.  
  
"Up to see Potter this late in the night?" I said with both my eyebrows up.  
  
"That's none of your business and no, I'm not seeing him. I just want to go to the kitchens."  
  
"Oh really, and how would you know where to go? No one knows where the kitchen is except for those house-elves," I said.  
  
"That's what you think. I do know where the kitchen is."  
  
"You do?" I exclaimed out-loud.  
  
Granger put both her hands on her hips and tilted it one side. An action that made my mouth goes dry. "You think I don't? Well, so sorry to disappoint you, but I do."  
  
"Okay, do you mind me following you?" I asked, still trying to get my mouth moist again.  
  
"You promise you won't do anything to me? No pranks, no insults?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes," I replied. Plus maybe during this trip, with me close to her, I can get to know whether was it really she who was inside the bathroom.  
  
"Come along, just don't tell anyone else about the route to it."  
  
I stood up from the couch and started following Granger to where the kitchens were.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Walking on the corridors of Hogwarts, I tried to use my powers on Hermione. First I tried to read her mind.  
  
But to no avail. No matter how hard I try, I simply can't read her mind. Like there's something there to stop my mind from entering her mind. Whenever I try to read her mind, there's something like a force pushing me back, and when I disconnect my mind, the huge throbbing headache comes up. So throughout the whole journey to the kitchens, I had a big headache and I really needed a good hot milk latte to cool down my head.  
  
Reaching a certain portrait, I saw a basket of fruits. Feeling irritated about how things progressed, I said annoyingly, "Why have we stop? I don't see any kitchen here and stop looking at the fruits! I need a milk latte soon!"  
  
Granger gave me a glare before turning her head back to the portrait and reached out her hand, tickling the pear, which giggled before the whole portrait opened. She turned back to me smiling widely in triumph and stepped into where the door led to.  
  
I followed also and saw the largest kitchen ever. Bigger than the kitchen at the Malfoy Manor. Rows and more rows of shelves, stoves and larders stood upon the hard stone ground. House elves scampering here and there with either washing equipment or cooking ingredients and utensils.  
  
Suddenly, a house elf popped out from thin air and said, "Miss Hermione! Do you need anything? What can Dobby get for you? Tell Dobby and Dobby will send it immediately." But when Dobby looked at the person beside Hermione, he trembled and pointed his scrawny finger at me and said, "Master Draco! What is master Draco doing here? Dobby been very bad by leaving you, sorry Dobby say." He then faced the nearest wall and started banging his head repeatedly on it.  
  
Granger shrieked before going over to where Dobby and tried pulling him away from the wall. When she couldn't she called me for help. Well, I pretended that I didn't care, but still all the same helped get Dobby off the wall. After a few pull here and there, we finally pried Dobby off the wall. But when Dobby looked almost ready to go back to the wall again, Granger looked at me earnestly and I sighed softly before saying to Dobby, "Dobby, you have no reason to punish yourself. You did not leave me alone with Lucius. You are still here serving Hogwarts and I'm grateful for it. For I now know that you are here living and healthy. Okay? Do you understand?"  
  
"Dobby does master Draco! Dobby understands!" Dobby said jumping about in glee before facing the two of us again. "So what can Dobby get you all?"  
  
"A hot cup of coffee with a plate of hot brownies?" Granger said nicely.  
  
"A hot milk latte done in the usual style as I like Dobby. Do you still remember how it is done?" I said nicely. Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm not necessarily bad to all creatures. I'm exceptionally nice to house elves. Mother's teaching.  
  
"Yes, Dobby remembers. Put lots and lots of sugar, then add a squeeze of lime and blend it until it froth!" he said excitingly, glad that he actually remembered how my favourite drink is being made into what I like. I smiled at him, "Now go!"  
  
"Immediately sire!" was the response from Dobby.  
  
I looked at Granger and saw her looking at me in a very funny way. Wondering what is wrong with her, I said, "What are you looking at? I know I'm handsome and wealthy, but you don't have to give me that longing look." Granger rolled her eyes for a second and I smirked.  
  
"Oh nothing," she then turned away from me with a small smile. She then added thoughtfully, "I didn't know that you are nice to Dobby. I thought you were the one who made Dobby so afraid of your family until he wanted freedom. Not much house elves wants freedom, so it's an astonishing thing that a house elf wants freedom."  
  
"Well Granger, I'm not that bad to Dobby and other house elves in my house. And don't give me the sarcastic look. Mother teaches me to be a gentleman, and mother loves house elves a lot that she doesn't even want them to lift a finger on themselves," I said. But I added silently, and because of that, she gets beaten every now and then from father.  
  
"Okay.but what do you mean that Dobby didn't leave you alone with Lu.ahem! Your Father?" Granger asked curiously.  
  
"It's a long story, but I can give you the details. Dobby was my personal house elf. But Lucius still owns him and he has always been 'something'. so when Dobby left, Lucius gave me quite the scolding about certain things and so on."  
  
"Oh." responded Granger, before Dobby came back with our snacks.  
  
The both of us thanked Dobby before moving back to our common room in silence.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione's POV [A/N: A very short one.]:  
  
I am so surprised that Malfoy was nice to Dobby. I have always thought that he can't even say a proper hi to a house elf.  
  
I also wonder what the 'something' meant when he told me about Dobby, Lucius and himself. Maybe it is 'violent' or 'ruthless'? I know it wouldn't be something good. How, I do not know.  
  
But there's still something troubling me. Just now, when I was walking on the corridors turning to the kitchen corridor, I suddenly felt something in my head. Like there's a minor pushing sensation in there, repelling whatever it is attacking. I do not know what it is, and I hope I would soon know. But for now, I'm so sleepy and I wish to sleep. Goodnight.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
Man I feel so sleepy. Being a prefect has cut me off from my sleep always on the first day of school. I need to do this and do that, and then always a first year would come up and ask you for help. You have no choice but to help them or you'll get punished by other prefects during the next prefects meeting. I wonder who was the idiot who made this rule up. I wish that I could kill that person. Argh!  
  
Anyway, I'm already inside the 7th year prefects' common room. It's going to be very different without Hermione here. I'm so glad Malfoy went away. I can't think of living with him one more year. He drives me nuts year by year. I feel sorry for Hermione. She got to stick with him for one whole school year before she is free to do what she wants. Haha.  
  
I hope no one would come to me for help until tomorrow morning. I also hope that I can wake up by seven o'clock tomorrow, or I'm going to be late for Potions! I can't believe it! Almost every year starts with having Potions as the first subject every early morning. Having Potions ruins even our joyous mood. McGonagall must be keen in having Gryffindor Slytherin relationships as all Potion classes are with Slytherin.  
  
I climbed up the dividing stairs to my bedroom and then undressed, putting on my nightshirt. I sat on the edge of my comfy bed, relishing the memories of what happened in the Great Hall today.  
  
How did Ginny do that? I'm so sure that it was her who controlled the temperature, airflow and water. When I told her to reverse the process to get it back to normal, she did it and it happened. Snap! Just like that. I wonder whether she has any connections to me having an increased sensitivity on my 5 senses. Maybe I should tell this to Dumbledore. Or not? He should know at least a little bit of this. At least I hope he does.  
  
Maybe Hermione would know something about this. We could check out the library or something like that. I better confront Ginny and Hermione about this. Should I tell Ron about this? I think so yes. I should, but I'm also scared that he may feel kind of left out. I could use him for my help or something to not make him feel bad. But what? Oh yes, I could ask him to pour over books. Another helping hand is better than none. Good, I hope I solved bit of the trouble in my head, now I better get some rest or I'm done for tomorrow.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Hey hey!!!! I'm finally done..actually I broke this chapter into 2 parts for it is very long.anyway.pls review.it isn't hard to just click on the button below and write a few words??? Please? *Gets down on both knees and kowtow.pleading.* 


	3. Signs: The bumbling seconds part 2

Acts Of Wisdom Enhanced  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.absolutely not mine except for those characters you have never seen or heard of in the real book. Plot's mine too okay.  
  
Spoilers: All 5 books.  
  
On with the story:  
  
The next day.  
  
~^~^~^~*****~^~^~^~  
  
Harry's POV:  
  
A new fresh morning to learn new things. Aah, a nice cool shower just makes my day. Now, let's head out to the Great Hall for breakfast. But there's still something heavy in my heart, but I can't remember it. What is it? What is it? Oh, telling Hermione, Ron and Ginny about my special powers. Alright, I'm already at the Great Hall looking for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Funny isn't it? I'm usually the one who has to wake Ron up. Now he's sitting in the hall looking much better than me with a glowing face. As I walked into the hall, all my senses began waking up. I nearly fell over by the weight of the new sensation I've yet begun to adapt. I walked towards them and sat in beside Ron.  
  
"I have something to say to you three privately," I announced without saying hi just yet.  
  
"Where do you want to speak?" Hermione asked with her huge brown eyes going deep into my own green ones.  
  
"In the common room after breakfast," I said, helping myself with the pitcher of pumpkin juice.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall taped on her crystal glass for attention. When everybody went silent, the Headmaster spoke, "We have a few new teachers in Hogwarts and I hope you will treat them with utmost respect. Some of them may be around your age, but they are still your teachers and I hope you will welcome them with open arms. Some arrived yesterday, some just arrived. So I'll introduce them to you." Dumbledore paused and looked around the whole school that was already buzzing on who are the new teachers. Filch had a grumbling mood this morning.  
  
Then suddenly, the door banged wide opened and everybody in the hall shrieked with the exception of the staff. After the dust dissolved, four figures stood at the entrance dusting their robes. A melodic voice came upon the crowd, "That was excellent! Teach it to me someday. Man that was something!"  
  
"We sure will!" two voices chorused together. When the voices spoke, the whole girl population in Hogwarts 'oohed' and 'aahed' in joy.  
  
Dumbledore's voice then boomed across the whole hall, "We welcome ex- Hogwarts students, Hellie LaVous as Defence against the Dark Arts professor and Fred and George Weasley as special assistance for the DADA class. We also welcome Loxin Xaviuq as the Muggle Joy professor."  
  
When the whole school heard the surname 'Xaviuq', faces twisted into shock. And me always being the ignorant one asked Ron why people were staring at the new professor.  
  
To tell you the truth, when Ron told me the reason why, I was totally shocked and yet at the same time amazed.  
  
Ron said, "Well Harry, The Xaviuqs has always been one of the most wealthiest and powerful wizarding families. And one teaching us Muggle Joy, it is extraordinary. The Xaviuqs also has a reputation of being very spirited and if you cross their way, disaster will fall upon you. They're also Slytherins, from the maternal side all the way to the paternal side."  
  
"I see," I said to Ron before turning my head back to our new Muggle Joy professor who has long & dark red hair, purple eyes, slim and a great figure.  
  
All four new professors walked into the hall among the whispering students and sat down at the high table where all staff sits. I noticed that the DADA professor sat in between the twins and Professor Xaviuq sat next to McGonagall.  
  
"Alright then, is there anything the new professors want to say?" Dumbledore directed this question to the new professors, especially the professor just two seats away from him.  
  
Professor LaVous and the twins shook their heads and went back to their meal, but Loxin Xaviuq stood up and tapped her wand at her throat probably saying 'Sonorous!' to enhance her voice volume. She then said, with her dark red hair swept behind her shoulders, "Hello Hogwarts, it's been a long time since I've returned to my alma mater." Her voice filled with sensation and inspiration swept through the whole hall and everyone went silent, waiting for her next words. "I'm going to be your Muggle Joy professor, and yes, some of you have to face my wrath, (which the whole school gasped at) but only some. Muggle Joy is going to be a very exciting subject and please Slytherins don't roll your eyes or I'll gouge it out for you. There'll be more briefing when your class is up." The professor then sat down.  
  
Whoa! She doesn't even give a chance to her own house. That's wonderful, maybe we could have a good show in her classes.I can't wait!  
  
"Back to breakfast!" Dumbledore said, sitting back down on his chair. He then turned towards both McGonagall and Professor Xaviuq and begun talking to them in silent voices.  
  
I wonder what are they talking about.oh yar, I have special ear powers, and maybe I can use it. So I focused greatly on the conversation and held on, soon the voices flowed into my ears.  
  
"I hope it is well for you Loxin?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, all is well," Xaviuq, replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Xaviuq then set her face in a grim line before answering, "Actually, the portrait is still there and you're still keeping it? What if those four told someone else other than the chosen ones the.thing? You trust it?"  
  
Both McGonagall and Dumbledore went silent for a few moments before Dumbledore said, "We trust them well Loxin. They know that if they told other people, lives would be in danger. They wouldn't, I believe."  
  
"As you wish," Xaviuq responded. She then turned to her breakfast and ate it in silence.  
  
Nothing went on again, but that little conversation held my curiousity. What portrait? What chosen four? Whose lives would be in danger if the people in the portrait told the whatsoever thing? I really do not know.but I hope I would find out someday.  
  
Anyway, after a while, students stood up to prepare for their next class and man! I got Potions first thing in the morning. Ugh! I got up and went back to the Gryffindor common room to prepare for Potions and also...the small conversation I'm going to hold.  
  
I've reached the common room on my own and soon, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will come striding in with big curious faces. I went to my favourite couch next to the fire and sat down, waiting for the rest to come by. Sure enough, a few moments later, the three of them came in with big curious faces as I've expected. I motioned them over to the couch and they sat down. Ginny and Hermione on the floor while Ron on the couch with me.  
  
I cleared my throat before saying, "Well.I've got something very difficult to say here."  
  
"What about?" asked Hermione calmly.  
  
I really really do not know how to put it in a nice way. For when you blurt out to someone that you've got special powers, they may think that you're crazy up here in the head. But I'm the 'great' Harry Potter whom everyone thinks is going to save the world. Come on, you know I can't do it on my own, how I wish that there would be another evil to conquer, like the demons in a teenager's soul. Haha.that would be so damn funny.but sadly, it won't be happening. Why does everyone associate me with Voldermort, example, 'You're the great Harry Potter who killed the Dark Lord' which may not really happen with my confidence being very little right now and also a lot of other people contribute to my defeating of the Dark Lord. Like Dumbledore, Ron and even Hermione.  
  
Okay, I'm spacing out too much, better get back into the real world where I have to face reality.  
  
"I have special powers," I blurted out uncomfortably.  
  
"What of?" Hermione said calmly and strictly while Ron was having shock written all over his face and Ginny just sitting there like the woman I know of, righteous and peaceful.  
  
I wonder how Hermione and Ginny can stay so calm.  
  
"I have an increased sensitivity of all my five senses. I even developed a stronger sixth sense. Which means, I can see further than expected, hear more things clearer, feel things more sharply, taste things more sensitive and smell things more frequently. As for my sixth sense, I can feel when things are going to happen and when it can ever happen. Soon or later," I said, biting my lips together.  
  
Hermione frowned and then gave a very tough smile, "I have the same problem. With special powers I guess."  
  
"What of?" Ron asked, still not believing what his ears brought him.  
  
"Brute strength and Invisibility," Hermione said briefly.  
  
"I wonder, if you Harry is having an increased sense of hearing, why don't you find us talking way too loudly for your ears?" Ginny pondered.  
  
"I guess I got used to it in just one day?" I answered unsure.  
  
"I also have a small confession," Ginny said shyly.  
  
Ron turned to his sister with his mouth gaping wide open and said, "You too?"  
  
"Yes Ron, and shut your mouth up. It's disgusting. I have powers over the four elements. Earth, water, fire and air," Ginny said. "I wonder what all this may mean."  
  
"Do you think more people may get the powers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I do not know," I answered. "But we could inspect and find out."  
  
"That's right. We could," Hermione answered.  
  
"What about me?" wailed Ron. "You all have special powers, I don't!"  
  
"Well Ron, we still need you and you'll still be our friend no matter whether or not you have powers like us. We'll still stand by your side and maybe you could be some use to us," I said in an assuring voice.  
  
"Fine!" Ron said.  
  
I actually wonder how come we can share information this easy with each other. Maybe because we are good friends with each other and also of all the things we go through each day, we have learnt to accept come what may.  
  
"We better go for our classes, or we'll be late. We can discuss this later," Hermione, always the timekeeper, said.  
  
All of us stood up and walked away to our classes. Hermione, Ron and me towards the dungeons for Potions while Ginny walked towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures (COMC) lesson.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
I'm so desperate right now. For what? To get Rick McFosq off my lane! He's so annoying and irritating. Doesn't he know what's the meaning of 'get outta my sight!" I didn't really tell him to run off, but at least my body language is showing right? I hope so though.  
  
Maybe I should tell it straight to his face. Or maybe not as I'm scared of him being suicidal and he will come after me when he becomes a ghost. Ugh! How I hope he is someone else. Perhaps like Harry or someone else. Oops! Did I say the word 'Harry'? I hope not.nope. I do not like him. I'm way past over him and will not be that insensible as I was when I was younger. But he's grown more handsome and each passing day, I feel closer to him. Perhaps it's just the friendship building between him and me. I bet he likes Hermione or something for he is always with her. Wait, am I getting jealous? Of course not, right Ginny? You're not jealous right? Right.right. But I'm not too sure. Oh forget it Ginny, he'll never like you.  
  
Anyway, I'm at Hagrid's already. I wonder what he has in stored for us. I hope it's not something dangerous, like a manticore or a chimaera. But it seems like he has something up his sleeve as he's grinning away. Perhaps it's a new project? If it's a project, I do not want to be grouped with Rick. I can't believe that the first day of classes is COMC with Ravenclaws. I'm glad it's COMC and not Potions like what the others are having, but with Ravenclaws, it's bad enough. It's not that I have a grudge against Ravenclaw, but it is Rick that makes me uneasy.  
  
"Alrigh' class. We r' goin' to haf a new project. It is to be stretch over the whole school year. Com' over here and I'll show it to you," Hagrid said, gesturing for us to come over his side.  
  
We followed cautiously and peered over his big arm. What I saw took me by surprise. Kneazles! Lots and lots of it running about in the enclosure area. They were so small that you can hold it in just in one palm and cuddle it.  
  
"Careful now, they may be dangerous. Quite aggressive, this bunch of Kneazles," Hagrid warned. He then continued, "I want you all to pair up and take a Kneazle each. If they bite you, run a finger thru' the spine of the Kneazle and it will simmer down. Now the project iz' that you all hafta raise the Kneazle into a fine young one and da' Kneazle should like you. If you all want, you can breed the Kneazles with another pair's one. But ya hafta ask permission from me first. I want a full report on your progress and it shall be graded harshly. In every class, we'll haf a short sharing on how your Kneazle iz doing. Do not fake it, I'm warnin' ya."  
  
When everyone nodded their heads and turned to look for partners, Hagrid said suddenly, "Oh and Ginny, you do not hafta find a partner. Dumbledore wants you to join the 7th years class."  
  
I was so shock about me joining the 7th years. That means, I'm able to work with my brother, Hermione and Harry! That's so wonderful, but what I don't get is why. So I asked, "Hagrid. Why am I joining them?"  
  
"Your grades surpassed others in Care of Magical Creatures and I thought that you would do better working with the 7th years. It is a last minute suggestion though. And also, your Potions came in 2nd among the whole level in the OWLs, so you and Jacintha Malfoy will learn together with the 7th years too. Both of your marks are well capable of handling more," came the answer from behind.  
  
I turned behind and saw the Headmaster looming above my head. I blinked my eyes once and then twice, not believing that the Headmaster had so much faith and trust in me.  
  
"I hope you would do great and don't disappoint me," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I will not. I promise," I replied. "But if I'm supposed to join the 7th years, what would be my first class on Monday?"  
  
"What is your class on Friday morning?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Charms."  
  
"Maybe I could devote some of my time to teaching you charms then."  
  
"Really?" I said earnestly.  
  
"Yes. I will change your timetable for you, so that you are able to learn Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the 7th years in your house."  
  
"Thanks, Headmaster. So am I suppose to go for Potions now?" I asked.  
  
"You may. Come, I'll follow you and inform Professor Snape about the changes, along with the other teachers. We also have to get Jacintha Malfoy from her class too."  
  
Dumbledore left with a smiling face and I quietly trotted behind him in happiness, oblivious to the envious looks from my housemates and Ravenclaws. I even had forgotten about Rick in my own happiness.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Reaching the Potions dungeons, my heart started to beat even more hard against my chest. Dumbledore knocked on the Potions classroom door before entering. I stood rooted to the ground nervously, just looking straight on into the classroom. I was so excited yet nervous. Beside me, stood Jacintha Malfoy looking as excited as me, though I doubt that she's feeling at all nervous.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Jacintha and me to come in and we did, though I took little steps at a time. Finally entering the classroom, I dared myself to look up and face Snape in the face and other students too. When I looked up, both the Slytherins and Gryffindors were looking at Jacintha and me as if they were examining a specimen in the laboratory.  
  
After a few moments of staring, Dumbledore spoke loud and clear, "Good Morning to you Severus. I have something to announce to the Gryffindors and you too."  
  
"What is it?" Snape answered, looking quite enraged for someone interrupted his class.  
  
"From now on, Jacintha Malfoy and Virginia Weasley are joining your Potions class. I've found them capable of handling 7th years work and I hope you all will give them your fullest support and help," Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
Snape looked particularly shocked, but a slight tinged of approval swept through his face as he stared on. But as fast as the emotion came, the faster it went, to be replaced with a sneer. "Sure, sure. Join your housemates then. Thank you Headmaster for this.exciting piece of news."  
  
I wonder whether the approval look was meant for Jacintha or for me. I really wonder, but I know that Snape would never like a Gryffindor so the look as not meant for me. But he was staring at the both of us, so I can't really differentiate.  
  
When Snape sneered, Dumbledore didn't even retaliate, he just gave Snape a wink and said, "Gryffindors, Virginia Weasley will also be joining your Care of Magical Creatures class." With that, he went away.  
  
In order not to get scolded on the 1st time of joining the seniors, I quickly took a seat in between Hermione and Harry.  
  
" I didn't know that you were to be studying with the 7th years Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet Hermione is getting jealous," Harry said cheekily.  
  
Hermione swapped her hand over Harry's head and said, "No I'm not. Don't talk crap."  
  
"I'm serious! Even with Hermione's brains, she still did not get the chance to study a grade higher. Even though we all know that she studies way forward for us. She even studies during the holidays."  
  
"But isn't that good?" I asked.  
  
"She studies a grade higher than her real one," Harry laughed. "And since this is her last year, I'm certain that she studied on her future occupation."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
They really know each other well. What use would I be? How can I ever compare to Hermione?  
  
Just then, Snape continued his lesson.  
  
"As I was saying before Malfoy and Weasley came in, we're doing on a certain kind of Friendship potion. But you have to be very careful with it for if you do one-step wrong or add too much ingredients inside, you may create another potion called the Love potion No. 4," Snape threw a sharp glance at Neville before adding, "You all will be divided into pairs by me, and you'll have to stick to it. But each of you have to come up with a six- foot essay on the potion."  
  
I kept silent, with thoughts running through my head. Thoughts of the coming essay, thoughts of the Friendship potion, thoughts of who is going to be my partner and also.thoughts of why Harry is looking directly at me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," Snape called out the partners. "The two of you will be working together most of the time. Not only in my class but others too. So don't complain!"  
  
I pity Hermione and surprisingly also Malfoy. Why Malfoy? He would probably have to face the upcoming temper of Hermione's.  
  
"Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Lynette Goh and Jacintha Malfoy."  
  
On and on Snape went with the names. Groans and some cries of Joy were exchanged in this potions classroom at the matching of names. Soon, it came to mine, and I nearly got a heart attack when he read it.  
  
"Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley."  
  
What the? Harry Potter is going to be my partner? Gosh, I think I'm blushing.what a coincidence.  
  
Anyway, all of us took our things and went to the desk to meet our partners and when Harry came, he said, "Hey there. Have to work with you. Why not we start on our essay?"  
  
I had no choice but to agree.right?  
  
So while we were working on our essay, I sometimes took a quick glance at Harry through my newly-cut bangs here and there, wondering whether he was noticing me or not.and that was when something struck me.  
  
Why am I thinking of Harry this way?  
  
I thought I got over him? Apparently not.and this was the time where letting him know my crush on him is going to be disastrous. So what to do? Shy myself away I guess.avoid him at all cost unless expected to meet and probably my feelings would fade. I really hope so.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
What now.working with Granger is going to be way so tiring, yet I feel that it is going to be good as I can continue trying to read her thoughts. I really do not know why I cannot read her thoughts at all. At all you know. It's very irritating and painful too. Whenever I try, I have to give up or I'd faint of exhaustion. Even after I remove my powers from her head, the headache comes again and bigger this time, like it's warning me not to go near Granger again or it'll attack. Very funny logic.real funny.haha.  
  
Geez.  
  
Hmm.the Weaselette from 6th year has recently joined our year's potions together with my sister. I'm wondering why the loony Headmaster did this. My IQ is definitely higher than my sister's and I didn't get a chance to study together with the 7th years of that time, why now? Probably it's about the dark times people are talking.that's why Bumblebee is "recruiting" members. Well, I hope Jac doesn't.  
  
I kept quiet when Granger comes over, giving me a glare that would bury me twenty feet under if I were not that tough skin. I just gave her a deadpan look before Snape spoke.  
  
"Work on your essays now and if you have any other questions ask your partner first before asking me," Snape said. "If you find that you can't work well together, too bad, just try harder. Maybe even the potion will help your friendship." He then threw a short glance over to Granger and me before he sat down at his desk and started writing furiously on a piece of paper.  
  
Oh well, stuck with Granger.again.  
  
When I looked over at Granger, she was already writing halfway through her essay. Man! Was I thinking that much for such a long time that she can write half of the essay already? I looked over to the others and I saw some not even started yet. The longest besides Granger's is only a centimetre long. She must have a real fast hand to write that swift.  
  
Hey, why am I thinking about Granger? Shouldn't she be the one to ogle at me? Start on your essay man.before anyone notices.  
  
I was writing around two foot of my essay when Granger suddenly threw down her quill. To tell you the truth, it surprised me a little.  
  
So I drawled, "Granger, hand tired?"  
  
She looked at me, narrowing her eyes before answering, "So? None of your problem if my hand is tired or not."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and then I looked over at her essay, or the "essay". It was totally filled with notes on the potion and more doodles of the potion and how it looks like when it's finished. My jaw opened automatically.  
  
"Notes and doodles only?" I exclaimed.  
  
"What? So?" Granger said.  
  
"I thought you're finished with your essay," I said, still in shock. "You wrote for half an hour of notes.where's your essay?"  
  
"I don't do any essays without making notes on what to put in my essay first. My essay will wait until I look the potion up in the library."  
  
"For what? Even if you do it, your marks will still be lower than mine," I stated.  
  
When Granger's face flushed red with anger, I knew I hit the wrong button, but I like to annoy her what.  
  
"Stop claiming yourself to be more brilliant than me. You idiotic pig!" Granger said irately.  
  
I stayed cool, rolled my eyes exasperatedly before turning back to my essay, trying to ignore her scolding. She just still continued rambling on.Gosh; I didn't know that Granger could be this talkative and nagging.  
  
After listening to Granger's saliva, I finally finished half of the length we're supposed to write on and I then stood up. Looking at my Wizard Wefgar's watch, I counted to seconds down to the ringing bell. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! The bell rang and I stood up quickly, moving off to my next class, ignorant to what Snape said afterwards, as I'm just concerned of moving off without Granger irritating voice hording my mind.  
  
I slowly walked to the Charms classroom, preparing myself for the boring session with the Hufflepuffs. As I was walking, Blaise and Lynette joined my side to walk together.  
  
In silence.  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Well, I think now the Potions brother Ron, Hermione and Harry has is simply kind of interesting. I really mean just simply as I have no other words to describe it.  
  
I'm wondering how on earth am I going to get my 7th yearbook. Who would accompany me to Diagon Alley? I have to ask Dumbledore.  
  
Now what class do I have now? Oh yeah, 6th year potions. What am I going to do? Better find the Headmaster now.  
  
I walked to the Headmaster's office where the golden trio last showed me and stopped at the gargoyle. Surprisingly, the door just opened without me having to say the password, which I don't know at all. So I took a step inside the platform, which then rose to a door. Turning the doorknob, I walked inside and saw a whole load of incredible things from one bookshelf to another. To my left was a beautiful phoenix, which was also where Dumbledore was standing. He turned around to face me.  
  
"Aah, Good Afternoon Ginny. Welcome to my office. Come take a seat," he said, gesturing to a seat at a desk. He then took a seat opposite.  
  
I sat, waiting to find a chance to ask my question. But he started on it even before I began.  
  
"I see that you're wondering what your next class is. Don't worry; I already got your timetable ready. Take a look at it and see whether you have any problems with it."  
  
I took the slip of parchment from his hand and read it.  
  
|Monday |Tuesday |Wednesday |Thursday |Friday |Saturday | |Potions |DADA (3):|HOM (1): |HOM (1): |CoMC (3): |Potions | |(2): |Slytherin|Hufflepuff |Ravenclaw|Hufflepuff|(2): | |Slytherin| | | |7 |Slytherin | |7 | | | | |7 | |Charms |Continued|Muggle Joy |DADA (2):|Continued:|HOM (1): | |(1): |: DADA |(2): |Ravenclaw|CoMC |Hufflepuff| |Alone | |Ravenclaw | | | | |Lunch |Lunch |Lunch |Lunch |Lunch |Lunch | |Muggle |Potions |Transfiguratio|Charms |Charms |Free | |Joy (3): |(1): |n (3): |(2): |(1): | | |Ravenclaw|Slytherin|Hufflepuff |Alone |Alone | | | |7 | | | | | |Continued|Charms |Continued: |Free |HOM (2): |Free | |: Muggle |(2): |Transfiguratio| |Slytherin | | |Joy |Alone |n | | | |  
  
Free period on Thursday? This is the day baby! But I'm curious, so I asked Dumbledore, "How come I got a free period on Thursday?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Well, it seems that the timetable wanted to be free on that particular time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm just joking. The reason is for you to carry out special projects for either Potions or Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Why do I have this special privilege?"  
  
Dumbledore did not answer, but instead turned his back towards me, picked something up from his table then turned around to face me. I thought he would tell me the answer, but apparently not. He had to start the lesson.  
  
"So what have you learnt in Flitwick's classes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, we were experimenting Flying Charms last year, but we did not really finish it yet. So probably we are still learning on Flying Charms," I answered readily.  
  
"I see.why not let me see what you have learnt about flying charms?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"Sure," I agreed.  
  
Dumbledore positioned his wand towards an object and muttered an object flying charm. The object flew up and Dumbledore made it swirled around a bit before landing it. He turned towards me and said, "Now try that."  
  
I took out my wand and said out the charm, pointing at the same object. The object flew straight up before I made it land.  
  
"Very good," Dumbledore praised. "Now let's try the human flying charm."  
  
"Alright, but who would be the guinea pig?" I asked.  
  
"Since there's only the two of us here, it'll have to be on each other."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why not you go first?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I poised my wand at the Headmaster before muttering the charm to make humans fly.  
  
As I was waiting for the effect to take place, suddenly, another unknown reaction in my body rose. A tingling feeling went from my head down to my toes and then it went away, being replaced by a burning hot feeling on the underside of my feet. Feeling very odd, I closed my eyes a while, still concentrating on the charm and also the odd sensation in my body.  
  
When the burning feeling subsided, I opened my eyes, expecting Dumbledore floating on air. But when I did, I found myself walking on air itself. Flying it sounds. I was so shock that I sent myself tumbling down to the ground. There was I sitting on the hard stone ground of the Headmaster's office, stunned.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked, shaking me out of my stupor.  
  
"I think so," I replied.  
  
"Do you want to try again?" asked Dumbledore concerned.  
  
"What? Try again?" I said. Didn't he just witness me flying? Or he didn't noticed at all? Well, I want to rid off my suspicion, why not try again? I'm sure that was just a dream or something.  
  
"Okay, I'll try again." I stood up from the ground, dusted my pants before pointing my wand at the Headmaster. I muttered the charm with my eyes opened and what shocked me the most was that I saw myself lifting off the ground instead of the Professor.  
  
"What the heck is this?" I exclaimed.  
  
"You can fly, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore answered easily. "Does it seem simple for you?"  
  
"It feels simple, but not mentally." I answered. "Is this some sort of trick?"  
  
"No. I've been expecting this Miss Weasley."  
  
"You've been expecting? You knew and you didn't tell us!" I shouted angrily.  
  
Dumbledore kept silent. I suddenly felt guilty at shouting at Professor Dumbledore for maybe it's not his problem. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Miss Weasley."  
  
Oh great, his innocent look makes me feel guiltier.  
  
Dumbledore added with a twinkle of his eye, "Did you just say us? Miss Weasley, who are the rest?"  
  
Oh no.what did I say? But I suppose I can trust this old wise man. "Yes, there are others. I only know of two."  
  
"May I know who are they?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Harry and Hermione."  
  
"So I see," Dumbledore answered before creasing his brow slightly. "Well, that leaves only one more left."  
  
"One more left?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley, there are things I'm not suppose to tell you now. Have patience and things will come around."  
  
I nodded then asked, "Is the class over yet? The bell hasn't rung."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Yes, you may go back.the rest is free time for you."  
  
Grinning at the headmaster, I skipped all the way back to the Gryffindor common room to get my things for my next class then headed out to lunch at the Great Hall, eager to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about what Dumbledore said.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N: In nobody's POV.  
  
Ginny ran all the way to the Great Hall and plopped herself down at a seat opposite Hermione. Before the food appeared, Ginny motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione to listen to her.  
  
The three of them leaned forward to hear what Ginny had to say. "Hey guys, I just had my Charms class with Professor Dumbledore. And something very unusual happened."  
  
"What happened then?" Harry, Hermione and Ron chorused.  
  
"I can fly!" Ginny exclaimed softly. "Without wings, without charms!"  
  
"What?" Hermione cried.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny said.  
  
Harry and Ron's faces were hard rock in shock. Eyes widened greatly with their mouths gaping open.  
  
"Hold on.what was your last power?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
"Erm..I think it was the power to control the four elements of the world," Ginny answered, before adding something excitingly. "You know what.I think Dumbledore knows what is going on!"  
  
Harry was the first to click back to his senses before Ron and said, "How do you know?"  
  
"Well, when I suddenly flew, I was quite shocked. Then after I landed down, Dumbledore said that he was expecting another part of my powers to come up soon. Then afterwards he said there is only one more to go when I told him that Harry and Hermione also had the powers," Ginny said. "I wonder whether it is Ron."  
  
Hermione did not speak. She was silent throughout the whole discussion as she was pondering over what had happened.  
  
Hermione is only a muggle born witch. How on earth does she get all these powers? Invisibility and Strength.plus when she was down at the kitchens with Malfoy, how come she felt something in her mind knocking its way into it but suddenly another force deflects the whole thing. She can feel it, but she doesn't know what it is and Hermione did not like it, now and maybe in future too.  
  
Frowning slightly, Hermione decided to keep in check with all the unusual things happening. One more left.what did Dumbledore mean by it? If it was Ron, shouldn't he already have some signs of powers since they rest already found theirs? Or maybe part of it, for Hermione sincerely did not know what else is in store for them.  
  
She looked over at the conversation Harry and Ginny was having after Ginny's exclamation. Hermione smiled.  
  
They would certainly make a great couple, Hermione thought; maybe I could do something to make it happen. Hermione grinned wickedly as an idea formed in her head.  
  
All of them then started to eat as lunch appeared, putting everything aside to enjoy the peace and serenity of the glorious food as it satisfy their stomachs.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Finally the ending of the second chapter.plz.I want more reviews.MORE REVIEWS MEAN MORE MOTIVATION FOR ME.MORE MOTIVATION FOR ME MEANS MORE ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU.MORE ENTERTAINMENT FOR YOU MEANS MORE HAPPINESS IN YOUR LIFE.Isn't that right?  
  
So please please please.. Give me your reviews.be it just a simple good work! To a lengthy one I don't care.  
  
Come on.you guys out there won't be that heartless right??? 


End file.
